


Movie night

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack meetings were the worst, because the alpha would smile that quiet half smile of his and he would look so content, so happy. Stiles didn't have butterflies in his guts, that were fucking bats twisting his stomach. Whoever had decided that Stiles and Derek should share a couch during movie night was evil, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible with finding titles.

It had been how long now? One month? Maybe two? Maybe even longer since the 'incident' -as Stiles likes to refer to it. Because nothing in this world of supernatural werewolf shit could have prepared him for Derek smiling and -even worse- holding a baby. Stiles didn't even know how that happened, they had a meeting with another pack and suddenly Derek had the alpha's baby in his lab and was joking and laughing. That fucking smile was like rainbows and angels singing and Stiles was pretty sure that he was about to start drooling, when Scott dragged him into some sort of conversation, because sometimes Scott could be an amazing best friend.  
But here he was now. Crushing on Derek. He was so screwed. Pack meetings were the worst, because the alpha would smile that quiet half smile of his and he would look so content, so happy. Stiles didn't have butterflies in his guts, that were fucking bats twisting his stomach. And he was pretty sure that the pack would notice it sooner or later, hell Scott already did, and he was the oblivious one.  
Whoever had decided that Stiles and Derek should share a couch during movie night was evil, that's for sure. Stiles cursed himself for arriving so late, he should have been there earlier. They were watching some old Horror movie and the boy knew that it was pretty unrealistic, but he couldn't help but flinch and shift nervously whenever the music swelled up. Halfway through the movie Derek gripped Stiles' shirt and yanked him closer, before he whispered:"Stop it, Stiles." The boy swallowed, he was way too close to the werewolf. "Sorry", he muttered and lent back on the couch. He was a lot closer to Derek now than before, but that didn't keep him from tapping his feet and after a few minutes Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and held it firmly. The human was sure that the werewolf senses could pick up his frantic heartbeat. "Calm down", Derek mumured and then Stiles was pressed into his side, the alpha's arm around his shoulder, keeping him in place. When did Derek get so touchy?  
Stiles tried to concentrate on the movie, but whenever it got creepy he would shift even closer to Derek and Derek would just hold him tighter. When the main character, some stupid girl, got killed, Stiles knew that he was radiating off the scent of fear. It reminded him too much of Gerard toturing Erica and Boyd and he gripped Derek's shirt and hid his face in Derek's shoulder. After a moment of just staying like that Derek hooked too fingers under his chin and forced him to look up. The alpha's eyes were calming and he smiled softly. "Oh, Stiles." When Derek lent in the human froze in shock. Would Derek...  
He wouldn't...  
And then their lips collided and Stiles sighed and kissed back with all he had and Derek just pulled him into his lap. Stiles doesn't know until this very day how the movie ended, he was too busy kissing and cuddling Derek back then. But that was just fine too. And he decided that whoever said they should share the couch (it was Lydia who had mentioned his pining to Derek and Derek who grabbed the chance) was an angel. Who thought that Stiles himself would be the oblivious? (Thanks, Lyd)

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.  
> I just wanted to write some fluff, if you want some smut, you can check my other story (2000 words) out.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> >


End file.
